Tal vez
by DustCalabaza12767
Summary: Despues de que naruto trae de vuelta a Sasuke Uchiha, las cosas cambian entre el y sakura cuando algo inesperado pasa entre ambos ¿a quien va elegir sakura?...lemmon muajaja


**Declaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, son propiedad de Masashi** **Kishimoto**

* * *

**expectativas**

El agotamiento por la batalla cobra cuentas, tus piernas flaquean y caes al suelo, boca arriba, como el que esta a tu lado, inconsciente de que acaba de perder contra ti, inconsciente de que por poco provoca la muerte de ambos. Inconsciente de que por fin va a regresar a casa, o lo que queda de ella.

La lluvia espesa te forza a cerrar los ojos, pero estas consciente de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor, las gotas de agua disipando la sangre de la tierra, tu sangre y la de el.

Una ráfaga de viento te provoca un escalofrío, sientes tu cuerpo temblar ante el frio y el dolor de tus heridas recién hechas, pero esta bien, todo esta bien por que por fin vas a cumplir con tu promesa, por fin vas a llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

Abres los ojos lentamente sin importarte que el agua los lastime, giras tu cabeza hacia la figura que descansa al lado de ti, ha cambiado mucho, los rasguños que dejo la batalla y la sangre proveniente de sus ojos lo hacen parecer la muerte misma.

- teme idiota... Todo esto es tu culpa- dices en un susurro

Escuchas gritos a lo lejos, sabes de quien son, reconocerías esa voz aunque estuvieras sordo, es ella, por quien estas así, moribundo, exhausto, pero todo lo vale por verla feliz, aun que sea con Sasuke.

Miras otra vez el cielo lluvioso, las cosas volverían a ser como antes? Lo dudas, con Sasuke en konoha otra vez, ya nadie te prestaría atención.

Que mas da, ni siquiera sabes si saldrás vivo de esto, decides mejor dejar de pensar y dedicarte a descansar, cierras poco a poco los ojos y te dejas envolver por el olor a sangre y tierra mojada.

.../...

El dolor punzante en su antebrazo lo despertó, asustado por no saber en donde se encontraba trato de incorporarse, pero solo provoco que un aullido de dolor saliera por su garganta al sentir un pinchazo en sus costillas.

Dos personas entraron apresuradamente a la tienda donde Naruto Uzumaki descansaba.

- no te muevas, te va a doler mas – el ojiazul alzo su mirada para encontrarse con unos pechos enormes, como olvidarlos.

- Tsunade-Sama -

- ¿cómo te sientes?- no sabia como contestare, muy en el fondo quería decirle que estaba bien pero… ¿lo estaba?

- vivo, no es así – contesto con una sonrisa y elevando su mano para rascarse la nuca, olvidando que estaba lastimado.

- ah! – Tsunade se acerco a el e inspecciono su antebrazo cubierto por un yeso.

- mil y un veces te dije que el rasen shuriken terminaría destruyéndote el brazo, y aun así no me hiciste caso-

-¿qué?!- miro su brazo alarmado

- hahaha tranquilo niño no esta tan mal - dijo suavizando su sonrisa - pero te tomara meses recuperar el 100% de habilidad-

El esperar no era su fuerte pero con tal de volver a entrenar Un repentino silencio invadió la tienda, el muchacho dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer frente a el, conectando sus orbes azules

- en donde esta?-

La **Hokage **guardo silencio por unos segundos, confundida por la pregunta, estaba preguntando por Sakura o Sasuke?

-Sakura? Ella esta atendiendo a unos pacientes- contesto a media verdad

- Tsunade-Sama... no tiene por que ocultados la verdad- dijo bajando la mirada- se que esta con Sasuke-

-lo siento Naruto, se que esperabas que Sakura cambiara sus sentimientos hacia ti-

- no simplemente lo esperaba, llegue a creer que me veía de otra manera - una sonrisa triste asomo por sus labios al decirlo - pero no puedes obligar a alguien a quereres , no es así Tsunade-Sama?-

-sabes Naruto, haz madurado mucho-

- la guerra hace madurar hasta el mas imbécil -

- una pena que Sakura no vea el cambio - dijo una voz ajena a la conversación

- ino-chan!- saludo el ojiazul - me alegra que estés bien-

- lo mismo digo naruto-kun- le contesto con un leve rubor

-ino, podrías revisar los vendajes de Naruto? - dijo Tsunade- espero que las fracturas de tus costillas hayan mejorado en estas semanas que dormiste-

-¿Se..semanas?-

- seis de hecho- comento ino

- ¿he dormido tanto?-

- bastante - contesto esta vez la ojimiel - pero te lo mereces, seis semanas después de haber salvado al mundo shinobi es muy poco-

El rubor en sus mejillas provoco una sonrisa en ambas mujeres - pero te dejo con ino para que revise tus heridas - la joven kunoichi asintió y se hinco a un lado de el ojiazul

- sabes Naruto... - quito el yeso de su brazo - tienes mucha suerte de estar vivo, el día que te trajeron a konoha pensé que estabas muerto-

El aludido dio un respingo al sentir el chacra concentrado sobre su brazo - bueno, la suerte tenia que correr de mi lado algún día-

La rubia contesto con una sonrisa, volvió a poner el yeso en la mano del rubio y retiro las vendas que tenia en el dorso. Sus manos se posaron en las costillas astilladas de el- bueno, el aspecto exterior mejoro bastante, pero por tu cara imagino que aun te duele mucho, no es así?- Pregunto mientras volvía a vendarlo

- si, me cuesta respirar un poco- se quejo el muchacho

- no se, eso depende de que tan rápido sanen tus costillas y tu brazo, así que no seas tan "Naruto" y cuídate de acuerdo?- le dijo señalando con el dedo índice

- jeje, por supuesto ino-chan - contesto avergonzado - gracias por todo-

- no hay cuidado... Y Naruto- dijo mirando directamente a los ojos- no te preocupes por Sakura, ella se dará cuenta, solo esperemos no sea demasiado tarde-

Sin mas abandono la tienda, dejando al shinnobi confundido - tal vez pase- susurro para si mismo, mirando su muñeca.

¿Que sentido tenia pretender que tenia una oportunidad con Sakura?, ¡ninguno!, ella quería a Sasuke y se lo había demostrado, lo perdono por abandonarla, ¡lo espero!, ¡lo busco!, por dios si casi se deja matar por "su amorcito, ¿y que era el? el era el mal tercio de esa relación.

lo único que quedaba era alejarse, y eso era lo que iba a hacer, alejarse y dejar de preocuparse por asuntos que no eran y nunca fueron suyos – eso es lo que va a pasar- dijo seguro

- ¿que va a pasar?- pregunto alguien en la entrada de la tienda

- Sakura-chan…

* * *

buenop, pues voy a dejar hasta aquí ya que solo es la introducción a la historia, normalmente cada capitulo tendrá de 2,000 a 3,000 palabras mas o menos, la pareja del fic es SakuraXNaruto no lo pienso cambiar he he.

Si, si habrá lemmon, pero será por ahí del tercer capitulo.

Bueno espero que les gustara esta introducción y me abro a todo comentario hahahaha nos leemos, chao-


End file.
